Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in all industries. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, the success of which relies heavily on the proper use of a welding gun or torch by a welding operator. For instance, improper torch angle, contact-tip-to-work-distance, travel speed, and aim are parameters that may dictate the quality of a weld. Even experienced welding operators, however, often have difficulty monitoring and maintaining these important parameters throughout welding processes.